True Love
by Buttons Can't Fly
Summary: What if Hans only tried to kill Elsa because he was madly in love with her sister? While she and Hans are dating, the Queen decides to spend some time with a certain someone? A friendship blossoms, and over time, those feelings turn into more. One snowman too many built? Anna changing her mind too much? What act of true love will save her this time?
1. Prologue

**A/N: So here's a little idea i had while in the garden this morning, this is just the prologue, and i know its mostly copy and pasted, but i needed to set the scene.**

**The pairings will be quite varied and i want to keep it as a surprise, but lets be prepared for some DRAMA! ok?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen or any of the characters.**

* * *

_True Love_

'Elsa! You can't run from this!'

Elsa backed away, she couldn't stay here.

'Just take care of my sister!'

'Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart...'

'No...'

'I tried to save her! But it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white.'

Elsa went numb. She fell to the ground, realising what she had done. Anna was dead. Her darling, wonderful, sister that had still gone after her even after shutting her out all those years. And all Elsa had done was force her away. And now Anna was dead, because of her.

Anna's dead. Anna's _dead. Anna is dead._

Elsa heard Hans draw his sword, this was the end of Elsa.

She deserved it, Hans was going to murder Elsa for killing his love, and Elsa knew it. At least she'd be with Anna again, and they'd be free to be friends with no fears.

Elsa braced herself, as the sword almost hit her, but all she heard was a cry.

'No!'

Elsa opened her eyes slowly. Was she dead?

No. She was exactly where she had been before. She looked around to see a hand, a hand that was made of ice.

_No._

Elsa got up quickly and her fears were confirmed, her baby sister stood frozen before her.

Anna had sacrificed herself for Elsa? After all she'd done?

Elsa threw her arms around her sister and sobbed.

'Anna?' Elsa barely heard Olaf asking cautiously over her own crying.

She'd done this. She was a monster.

Elsa felt an arm bend around her, hugging her.

'Anna?'

'Oh Elsa.'

And for the first time in forever, Elsa wasn't scared anymore. She hugged her sister, and Anna hugged her.

'You... Sacrificed yourself for me?'

'I love you.'

An excited squeal came from behind them. 'An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!'

Elsa smiled softly, realisation dawning upon her. 'Love... Will thaw. Love, of course!'

'Elsa?'

'Love!' Elsa flexed her hands, and the snow melted away.

An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart, love thaws.

{xxx}

'Anna! I thought she froze you! Oh I can't tell you how relieved and happy I am!' Hans scooped Anna up in his arms. 'I thought I'd lost you.'

'Oh, Hans. I'm alright, I'm right here.' She leant into him as he hugged her.

He had been out cold for the past two days; when he had been blasted back, he had hit his head on something very hard and it had knocked him out. He had been distraught when he woke up, as he thought Anna to be dead.

'Hans, can I ask you something?' Anna asked.

'Anything.'

'You tried to kill Elsa.' She said quietly. 'Why...?'

'Anna I thought she'd killed you. I love you.'

'And I love you.'

'...So... About this wedding thing...'

'Anna you can't marry a man you just met.' Elsa's voice came from the doorway.

'If it's true love?'

'No. You two have to date first, get to know each other, before I will even _think _about giving my consent.'

'Anna? Can I say something crazy?' Hans asked, taking her hand. 'Will you be my girlfriend?'

'Can I say something even crazier? Yes!' They both laughed, and ran out of the room hand in hand, leaving a very confused Elsa behind.

* * *

**A/N: Expect some drama coming up quite soon i should think?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this little chapter, they'll hopefully get longer, but for now here it is. We'll get around to Elsa really soon i promise, i've already written a little bit for her. And i have most of the plot figured out too :D**

* * *

Chapter One

'Queen Elsa!' Hans called, seeing the Queen in the library.

'Hello Hans.' Elsa replied smoothly.

'I have some news.'

'Oh?'

'I feel as though I have imposed on you for long enough. I am going to buy a small house in one of the close villages in Arendelle. I think it'll be good for everyone, as it'll give Anna a chance to make up for lost time with you, without feeling she has to be with me all the time. And it'll be stronger for our relationship if we aren't together twenty-four-seven. So I thought, if I have the next few days to buy a house, and then go home to tell my father of the news and bring some of my things along. And I would like to thank you for your hospitality and letting me stay here.'

'It was a pleasure.' Elsa smiled, it was fake. She hadn't enjoyed Hans staying in the castle with them for the past month. She wasn't too sure if she liked Hans, he had almost murdered her after all.

Hans left the library, and Elsa went back to reading her book. Hans looked for Anna next. He hunted high and low for her, but she was nowhere to be found. He decided to come back later and look, and for now go out and look for any houses for sale.

He stopped when he heard a giggle, not just any old giggle- an Anna giggle.

'They really did that to you?' He heard his girlfriend's voice floating through the air, mixed with her laughs.

He followed the sound. 'Yep! They're just a little over protective is all...' This was a mans voice.

'Wow, that's really...' Anna trailed off.

'I know.'

Hans found the two of them lying by the lake. Hans felt a flicker of jealousy, seeing Anna so content with this man.

But he had saved her life, he ought to be indebted to him.

Hans backed away, leaving them. Maybe this was the wrong choice, but for now, he was just going to focus on finding a house.

{xxx}

'Hello father.' Hans said, outstretching his hand.

'Hans, lovely to see you. How did the coronation go?'

'Oh it's a very long story...'

'And that explains why you've been gone a month longer than anticipated, yes?'

'Yes.'

'Then explain.'

Hans sighed, he walked through into their living room and sat down.

'So first of all this girl bashed into my horse... And anyway, she disappeared to go to the coronation, hearing the bells. I found out she was the princess.'

His father raised his eyebrows.

'Not _that _princess, not Queen Elsa. This was Anna. And we danced at the ball, and found out things about each other, and I think we were falling for each other. So then, she and the Queen had an argument, and Anna grabbed Queen Elsa's glove, and, it turns out the Queen has ice powers, and set of an eternal winter in Arendelle so no one could get in or out. The Queen fled, and Anna went after her. I was worried sick, and when she returned she said that her sister had frozen her heart. I was about to kill Elsa, for what she had done to Anna, it was too late to save her- her skin was ice and her hair had turned white. But just before I brought my sword down, Anna, with the last strength that she had, threw herself in front of the Queen, just as she turned completely to ice.

And apparently that was the act of love needed to thaw Anna's heart, by sacrificing herself for her sister. Princess Anna and I are a couple now, and after a few months, when the Queen will give us her blessing, I am going to marry her. But for the time being I am going to buy a house close to the castle to live in.

'Ah yes...' Hans' father said, in deep thought. 'And then we stage a little 'accident' for Elsa and you and Princess Anna become the new King and Queen of Arendelle.'

'What? No! That's not part of the plan! I'm going to marry Anna because I love her, not because I want to be king!'

'All the same, all the same... Wouldn't you like it if you could marry your love, _and _be the King? As 13th in line here, you'll have no chance.'

'I don't know, I don't want to kill the Queen.'

'You were more than ready to when you thought she killed the Princess. She's a danger to everyone, including you and your Princess. And if she froze Anna's heart again? What if there was no one this time to save her? And all because you didn't want to kill the Queen for everyone's safety... You wouldn't even have to do it...'

'...No. I don't want to. It would hurt Anna too much.'

'Hurt her more than death?'

* * *

'Where are we going?' Anna asked, Hans' fingers were covering her eyes, as he guided her down to the dock.

'Here we are.' He said, 'keep your eyes closed.' He lifted her up, and got into the boat. 'And... Open!' He said, sitting her down.

He took an oar, and begun to row.

'Oh Hans!' She said, spotting the picnic basket.

Soon they were in the middle of the water, and Hans opened the basket. He took out a white flower and put it into Anna's hair. She blushed, and smiled at him.

'So what's for lunch?'

'Hmm... How do sandwiches and chocolate sound?'

'Totally perfect!'

He handed her a sandwich, and took a bite of his own.

About an hour later, they were splashing water at each other, and laughing.

But that was before Anna fell in.

'Anna!'

'I c-can't swim!' Anna cried, some of the water going into her mouth.

'I'm coming in to get you!' Hans took off his jacket and shoes, before lowering himself into the water and wrapping an arm around Anna. He swam back to the boat, he lifted them back into the boat. Anna was sat on his lap huddling into him for warmth. Hans picked up his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

He moved a strand of red hair out of her eyes, and cupped her cheek. He saw her close her eyes slowly, he pressed his lips to hers. When they parted, Anna looked up at him, her face broke into a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please? Maybe? If you'd like to make me happy?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: When i've finished this i'll join up chapters ect but for now an update is an update, right?**

* * *

Chapter Two

'Don't be back too late!' Elsa called out after her sister, as she rushed out to meet Hans. They had frequently been going out the past two weeks. And as much as Elsa was grateful for some time to do the things she needed to do as Queen, she had hoped that she would have the chance to rebuild her bond with Anna.

Elsa looked back down at her work, she checked off another thing on her list and put some papers in the drawer. Next was... Oh! It looked like that was all for the day!

Elsa smiled, and stood up. She thought for a moment, and then went out the back door. She walked across a field, and got to a little cottage next to a barn.

It had been built especially, but Elsa hadn't seen it. These past two weeks had been very busy, and things were only just starting to calm down.

Elsa knocked on the door, she wasn't used to that, but a few seconds later it opened.

'Your Majesty!'

'Hello Kristoff.'

'And what do I owe the pleasure?' Kristoff was trying to remember how to act around royalty, he didn't have to around Anna, but Elsa was another story.

'I don't believe I have offered my thanks yet.'

Kristoff frowned, confused. But he stepped away from the door, and offered for Elsa to come inside.

She sat down in a comfy arm chair, and Kristoff sat in one opposite.

'Yes, I would like to say thank you, for saving my sisters life. Had it not been for you, she would have been dead now.'

'Oh, well, it was no problem!'

Elsa smiled.

'Can I get you anything to drink? I have coffee, tea, water, I think I have some juice?'

Elsa was hesitant, if she accepted then she would have to stay longer, but would it seem rude for her to leave so quickly? After all, he had saved Anna's life, and therefore Elsa's too.

'A coffee would be lovely thank you.'

'One coffee coming right up! Would you like to meet Sven?'

'Sven?'

'My reindeer, he loves Anna, I'm sure he'll love you too.'

'Alright.'

Kristoff returned with Elsa's coffee, and lead her through a door into the attached barn a few minutes later.

'Hey buddy, this is Queen Elsa. Anna's big sister.'

Sven's eyes lit up at the mention of Anna, and went over to sniff Elsa. Deciding he liked her, he licked her cheek. Elsa almost giggled, she was very ticklish despite how she came across. She smiled and stroked his back.

'Hi Sven, I'm Elsa.'

He nuzzled Elsa, 'He likes you.' Kristoff grinned.

{xxx}

Elsa was in the library for the rest of the night, she spent most of her time in there. She didn't care to do her work in her study, she felt more content in the library. It was gently lit, but lit enough so that there is the light to read, and the chairs were very comfy. Elsa would sometimes sit in the beanbags on the floor, but only when she was sure that no one would come in to see the Queen sitting on purple fluffy beanbags.

Elsa fell asleep amongst the cushions and beanbags that night. A few hours later she woke up suddenly, she went upstairs to have a shower. It was the middle of the night, so she didn't go to the bathroom attached to her bedroom, but went to one of the ones on the other side of the castle, so as not to wake anyone. Elsa was very tired, but she smelled like a reindeer, so she showered anyway, and then went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Review maybe?**


End file.
